


Seis mil doscientos quince kilómetros después

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cuestión es: Nico es realmente feliz con su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seis mil doscientos quince kilómetros después

La cuestión es: Nico es realmente feliz con su vida.

Sí, quizás hubo una época en la que era más lo que se odiaba que lo que se quería, un tiempo en el cual no se aceptaba ni a él ni a sus circunstancias, cuando todo lo que le pasaba y lo que tenía le parecía un castigo. Pero las cosas ya no son así. Nico no es el mismo que era hace diez años, tampoco lo es su vida o sus circunstancias.

Nico tiene veinticinco años y vive en Sérifos, una pequeña isla de apenas setenta y cinco kilómetros cuadrados y menos de dos mil habitantes. Livadi es el único puerto de la isla y por ende el único lugar por dónde se puede acceder a ella, además de ser donde está la mayoría de la civilización.

Con solo tres restaurantes y apenas un puñado de hoteles, Livadi no tenía un bar decente hasta que Nico y su familia se mudaron diez años atrás. _El rapto de Perséfone_ es un bar pequeño, acorde al tamaño del pueblo. Por fuera es blanco impoluto, como se estila en la zona, y por dentro está decorado con un estilo marítimo que no le termina de gustar, pero al cual ya se ha acostumbrado.

El departamento de Nico queda sobre el bar, apenas un cuartucho sin cocina y con un baño pequeño. Él no necesita mucho más, no tiene familia, ni novio, ni nadie a quién necesite llevar a un lugar privado. Pero no se confundan, eh, que Nico no se siente solo. Nunca fue una persona muy sociable y la paz y tranquilidad de su pequeño cuarto no la cambiaría por nada.

Hasta hacía dos años vivía con su familia en una casita cerca del bar, junto a su padre, su madrastra y su medio hermana. Pero entonces Hazel comenzó la universidad y quiso ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Atenas y a su padre le pareció que la Gran Ciudad (Nico podía oír las mayúsculas) perdería a una jovencita impresionable como Hazel.

Puras patrañas, si le preguntan a él. Hazel jamás fue impresionable, el problema es que tanto su padre como su madrastra estaban cansados de Sérifos. A su padre le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero ser amable con los clientes nunca fue lo suyo. Y más de una vez escuchó decir a su madrastra que se arrancaría los ojos con una hebilla si seguía viendo las mismas caras todos los días.

El plan original era vender el bar y abrir uno nuevo en Atenas, pero Nico sugirió la idea de hacer una cadena de bares, quedándose él en el de Sérifos y su familia manejando el de Atenas. La idea de ser un “gran” empresario convenció a su padre, así que desde entonces Nico maneja solo _El rapto de Perséfone_.

Con todo el trabajo que conlleva mantener un bar solo, Nico casi nunca piensa en el pasado, en esa otra vida. En Nueva York hace diez años, en una escuela secundaria demasiado grande, en la muerte de Bianca, en Percy Jackson.

Por esto mismo es que al principio no lo reconoce. Una década es mucho, casi una vida, y los adolescentes se han ido, dejando a hombres que son apenas un reflejo de lo que fueron. Tarda unos minutos, segundos eternos de mirarlo y saber que le suena de algún lado aunque no sepa de donde, la piel más tostada de lo que recordaba y un poco curtida por la sal del mar, pero los mismo ojos verdes que lo dejaban sin aliento tanto tiempo atrás.

Al menos eso no ha cambiado y es lo que dispara su memoria, el momento en que sus miradas se cruzan y el reconocimiento brilla en ambos lados.

—¿Nico? ¿Nico di Angelo? —pregunta Percy con incredulidad, una sonrisa radiante plantándose en su rostro, haciendo que las rodillas de Nico cedan un poco.

Quizás Nico no ha cambiado tanto como creía.

—¿Percy? —su voz suena una octava más aguda y no puede evitar sonrojarse por eso.

—¡Nico! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Trabajas en este bar? Vaya, qué mundo tan pequeño —comenta en inglés el hombre y de reojo ve como Daphne y Evan, sus camareros, lo miran con curiosidad.

Saben hablar inglés por lo cual entienden la conversación, pero jamás le han visto un amigo o un conocido, por lo cual puede entender que estén sorprendidos. Solo necesita una mirada para que los dos vuelvan rápidamente a trabajar, pero puede sentir como cada tanto voltean a mirarlos.

—En realidad soy el dueño —responde finalmente, cuando puede recuperar su voz—, y vivo aquí hace diez años, por lo cual _para mi_ es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Así que aquí es donde te mudaste —comenta Percy, y su sonrisa se vuelve algo triste por apenas un instante, haciendo que Nico dude si en realidad pasó—. Eso fue hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Diez años?

—Diez años.

—Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo. Y ya no eres el niño el niñito escuálido que siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca para jugar Mitomagia.

Nico suelta un quejido, tapándose el rostro de las manos, avergonzado. Escucha como Percy suelta una carcajada y le da un golpe en el brazo, sin muchas fuerzas.

—Veo que aún sigues siendo un idiota, Jackson. Pero, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

— _Trabajo_ aquí. Bueno, obviamente no _aquí aquí_ , porque aquí trabajas tú, pero por la zona. Tengo un barco y organizo paquetes turísticos por las islas Cícladas. Originalmente sólo eran excursiones y tan solo por Mykonos, Paros y Naxos, pero poco a poco el negocio fue prosperando y creciendo, así que con Annabeth decidimos ponernos una especie de agencia turística. Ella hace la parte administrativa y yo llevo a los pasajeros de un lado a otro.

Nico intenta que su sonrisa no desaparezca, pero cuesta mucho. Annabeth. Por supuesto que Annabeth. ¿Realmente pensó, aunque sea por unos segundos, que Percy y Annabeth, la parejita dorada, ya no estarían juntos?

 _Mierda, di Angelo, ya no tienes quince años, madura_ , tiene ganas de decirse.

—Así que, ¿tú y Annabeth siguen juntos? —pregunta, lo más casual que puede, sorprendiéndose mucho ante la expresión horrorizada de Percy.

—Por Dios, _no_. Ugh, Annabeth y yo no estamos juntos hace como nueve años. Rompimos antes de terminar el secundario. Nos dimos cuenta de que éramos demasiado amigos para ser pareja y decidimos terminar todo antes de acabar odiándonos.

—Oh —dice, muy elocuentemente—. Pero, dijiste que tú y ella…

—Sí, tenemos la agencia juntos, pero solo como socios. Vinimos aquí hace unos cinco años, recorriendo Grecia tras haber terminado la universidad, pero nos enamoramos del lugar y decidimos que aquí queríamos echar raíces. Annabeth comenzó trabajando como asistente en un estudio de arquitectura y yo hacía cualquier trabajo que encontraba, hasta que ahorramos lo suficiente para comprar el barco y así comenzamos nuestro negocio. La amo pero, créeme, es imposible que haya algo más platónico que nuestra relación.

—Oh.

Se quedan en silencio un rato y Nico le invita un par de bebidas a Percy. Es extraño volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo, aún más saber que la vida del chico también ha cambiado completamente.

Es tonto, pero en la mente de Nico todos sus conocidos se habían quedado congelados en el tiempo, aún en los mismos lugares y con la misma gente. Es lógico, ahora que lo piensa, que la mayoría haya seguido adelante, pero jamás se imaginó a Percy Jackson lejos de Nueva York.

—Nunca te imaginé lejos de Nueva York —suelta, algunas horas después.

Todos los clientes se han ido, Daphne y Evan están terminando de limpiar, listos para acabar la jornada. Son más de las tres de la mañana y Nico siente que no había hablado tanto en meses, posiblemente desde la última vez que lo visitó Hazel.

Pero Percy siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él, el de sacarlo de su zona de comodidad y hacerle hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

—Yo tampoco —admite Percy y se le nota el cansancio en el contorno de los ojos. Le ha dicho que ese día comenzó temprano, pero que por suerte mañana (u hoy, en realidad) no tiene que llevar al grupo a la siguiente isla hasta pasado el mediodía—, pero Grecia tiene ese no sé qué que me atrapó. Es como si hubiese algo que me impidiera irme, ¿sabes? Aunque a veces extrañe Nueva York, siento que aquí aún hay algo para mi.

El hombre dice todo esto mirándolo a los ojos y si a Nico se le acelera un poco el corazón… bueno, no es cosa de nadie excepto suya, ¿verdad?

—¿Nico? —lo llama Daphne desde la puerta. Evan está a su lado, los dos cambiados y listos para irse—. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

Nico asiente y se acerca a ellos para darles la paga del día. Son buenos chicos, deseosos de ahorrar lo suficiente para dejar esa isla perdida e ir a la Gran Ciudad. Cielos, ya suena como su padre.

Cuando se da vuelta nota que Percy lo está mirando y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. No es justo que alguien a quien no ve hace diez años lo haga sentir como de quince nuevamente.

—Has crecido mucho —comenta Percy, una vez que vuelve a su lado.

—Mmm, creo que ya lo habías dicho.

El hombre ríe y Nico odia sentirse un poco enamorado.

—Yo debería irme —dice finalmente, acabando su cuarta cerveza de un trago—. Si no duermo un poco mañana voy a estar hecho un zombie y no creo que los pasajeros se sientan muy seguros.

—No, no lo creo —comenta, sonriendo algo divertido.

Acompaña al hombre hasta la puerta, pero a pesar de todo no se va y se queda ahí, mirándolo, haciendo que Nico se quede recargado contra el marco de la puerta porque no ha bebido casi nada, pero se siente borracho de sentimientos viejos.

—Es la primera vez que hacemos una parada en Sérifos, pero voy a decirle a Annabeth que la deje como punto fijo.

—¿Oh?

El hombre le dedica una sonrisa radiante y Nico sabe que está jodido.

—Ahora que sé que estás aquí, no creo que pueda mantenerme lejos mucho tiempo.

Percy se aleja en la noche griega, llevándose su sonrisa pero dejando en Nico una esperanza que ya había creído perdida.

Quizás no está destinado a la soledad, al fin y al cabo.

(no cuando Percy Jackson parece encontrarlo siempre)


End file.
